happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New Episodes
Seriously! when the hell is the new episodes coming out!!!??? Give them time. The show is just on a hiatus. They're probably making more episdes and/or a movie. Hopefully, the show will soon be back on its feet. New episodes are comming out in early 2012 or possibly eariler if they are planning a Christmas short/episode. Lord O' Darkness 18:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Lord O' Darkness okay then i sure hope in one of the episodes flippy gets his ptsd back i really like evil flippy :D 22:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) $I hope we see more of Lammy and Mr Pickels. Flippy is getting overrated and boring. And he has too many Fangirls. With Lammy I think the kills will be more entertaining to watch. With Flippy its just someone getting stabbed or shot which is getting lame. With Lammy she thinks shes SAVING her victims but shes really killing them. Much more interesting than just someone "Flipping out"$ (LS) havent you seen double whammy when Evil Flippy makes use of the stuff around him to fight? $^^^^^^Of course I have seen it. even if he uses something like a stapler its still basicly the same thing. Getting stabed or shot. Its boring and lame. Flippy=overrated, I want to see more of the other characters, that all the Flippy fantard fags hate on, like Lumpy, Lammy, or Sniffles because their interesting and funny.$ (LS) (I agree with the person above me, we have PLENTY of episodes with Flippy. Im sick of going to a htf video and the top comment says :WE NEED MOAR FLIPPY EPISODES HE AWSOMEOMFG!!!11!! LAMMY IS A FLIPPY RIPOFF SHE SUCKS WE LUV FLIPPY!1!!!1!" Flippy is getting so overrated, I hope we see less of him so the fantards will shut up) WB ~Good news guys, I heard that Flippy's Voice Actor Quit and that Flippy's not gonna be shown much anymore (only as a cameo) and that there gonna show more episodes with the other characters including Lammy.~ also can anyone tell me how i can get the soundtrack to double whammy the music is epic! you think the background music to a cartoon is "epic"? wow dude, you should really get out more, I mean thats just gay.... oh my god they rubbed out the happy tree friends is dead on the latest break short... xi sense NEW EPISODES COMING :Dx I can agree with you on that. The recent break is called Butter Me Up. Just watch it on the Happy Tree Friends website, and you'll see that Lumpy erases the "is dead" part from the message "Happy Tree Friends is dead". This could mean that the new episodes are finally coming our way! As Scar says..."Be Prepared!". Lord O' Darkness 23:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Lord O' Darkness i am so glad about this i was reading happy tree friends fan fiction while waiting now iam pretty much gonna be checking all day for anything new :D Good news everyone! The word is out that HTF will return in early 2012. And that "Six Point Harness" and "Ghostbot" (the animators of Dick Figures) will be in charge of the new animation for HTF. Lord O' Darkness 12:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Lord O' Darkness The new animation seemed kind of bad in some parts espicialy the scene when Pop is watching the train go by. His eyes seem to flicker instead of flow normaly. =/ I think we need the old animators back. Dick Figures is a terrible show anyways and I wish they would show it on a diffrent channel, not Mondo's. In Fact, Mondo should get rid of all the shows they "distribute" and just keep the channel focus on HTF because thats what made them succsessful in the first place. All the other shows are crap and not funny at all. So true ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ oh darn it i kinda wanted it to return during december :D 14:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ~OMFG the new break said its back!!!! I hope they make more episodes with Lammy and Mr. Pickles! I just hope they dont cannonize FlippyxFlaky, ugh if they do I will seriously stop watching htf~ ^^^^I agree FlippyxFlaky is a fail couple, lol. But I doubt MondoMedia will make it cannon, they used Flaky's Gender War as a Joke in Something Fishy and its likely they will do it again in a new episode. I dont think they will be making ANY Flaky pairing cannon, at least not for awhile. Couples rarely appear in the HTF world anyways, so I wouldnt worry about seeing FxF actually happpen in the real htf world. :) ~^^^Thats a relief, I cant stand all that FlippyxFlaky crap. XDDD And I heard that Flippy's Voice actor quit so I dont think we will see him that much at all, kind of sucks, but its also a good thing because we can see more of the other characters, espcialy Lammy whos new.~ $I would rather see more of Lammy than Flippy anyways. Flippy is getting boring and lame we need more of the other HTF in the new episodes. we dont need "maore Fwliqpy" and we REALLY dont need that bullshit pairing FxF in htf.$(LS) Watch the new break Tunnel Vision. There's a new Full-Length episode coming in December!Lord O' Darkness 03:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Lord O' Darkness New episode comes out December 8th of this year!!!! I think Pop will be the star in it juding from the preveiw....... yep New episode today How do youknow its today? *Facepalm* did you even see the you tube account of Mondo Media? or Watch Tunnel Vision?!? it clearly says the new episode would be out on Dec 8th which is TODAY! When's the next episode? It's been past October, I've been checking on the most recent episode "A Vicious Cycle", and the next episode just still said TBA, I also tried to research new 2013 episodes, but I found no result. So, when will there be another episode, I bet the fans are complaining already The new ep will probably come later this month, or next month as a Christmas special. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC)